


Crazy In Love

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blood, Death, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Stiles, Killing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Party, Possessive Behavior, Schizophrenia, Underage Kissing, Virgin Stiles, eichen house, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Stiles and Liam would have met first in Eichen House...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third time when the young boy pressed the button above his bed, calling for a nurse but no one has come, maybe they were busy with someone more seriously injured than the blonde boy who’s sprained his ankle. Doubt of his pain Liam got out of the bed, as he really was in need for some pain killer, his ankle hurt so badly he just wasn’t able to fall asleep. Once he slipped of the bed, he hissed grabbing hold of the bed’s edge before he slowly began to limp out of his room. The corridor was empty but in seconds Liam’s eyes cast onto an older boy walking out of another room. He was about to ask him whether he knew where did all the nurses go but he declined to do so. Even though the dark haired male obviously saw him, still his eyes were blurry and like in mind he wasn’t even there but in body. So instead of talking to him Liam waited till the other walked away and soon disappeared from the view and he began to limp towards the other direction, finally after a few minutes he’s bumped into one of the nurses who escorted him back to his bed, giving the painkiller he asked for after she’s written it down onto his medical record.  
Liam felt it was rather strange, he got the painkiller, but still wasn’t able to sleep, for some reason the mysterious dark haired boy’s image stuck in his eyes. He rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket more on himself and breathed out quietly. “I went too far this time.” He whispered to himself, knowing he could only thank himself that he was in the institution. He went too far this time, the school’s psychologist, teachers, everyone agreed on that he needed a more serious medical help now. He bit onto his lower lip when he felt the warm teardrops running down his face. He quickly wiped them off but it didn’t end the tears, he buried his cheek onto the white pillow which stank from disinfectant and cried himself to sleep. 

Despite from the night crying, Liam wasn’t exactly in a bad mood, moreover he had some kind of slight excitement in the bottom of his stomach to go and look for the mysterious boy. He quickly had his rolls with cheese served for breakfast before he got out of his room and began to walk along the corridor slowly, couldn’t do it differently as he was still limping. He peeked in through each door’s glass in hope of spotting the boy he was looking for. When he glanced inside the last room’s open door he smiled as the dark haired male was there, he was a bit nervous about being spotted, so Liam awkwardly waved at him but remained behind the door’s frame watching how a nurse just gave something through an injection to him. 

“You know I’d hate to tie you out to the bed Stiles, but if you do something like yesterday night I will have to.” The nurse in her early forties pulled the needle out of Stiles upper arm and held onto the boy’s arms as he was about to protest and get up. “No, you’ll sleep a little now, okay Stiles?” The nurse said pulling the blanket on him before she’s got up.  
“I…I can’t…I need to…I…” The dark haired boy mumbled however the strong medicine he’s got has kicked in within seconds and he was fast asleep. 

Liam hid behind the door while the nurse has left the, and just then he walked inside the room, smiling slightly as he now knew the boy’s name. Stiles. He felt like some weird stalker which he clearly wasn’t, and already planned to talk to the strangely named boy once he’ll be awake bit later on. But now that he was in the room only few meters from the other, he wanted to stay just a little. He limped over to the bed’s end, placing his left hand on the metal bars of the bed. Once he’s ran his eyes onto Stiles’ face, he felt like a tight squeeze was made around his heart and belly at the same time. He watched those dark eyebrows, then the beautiful long eyelashes, the area being rather dark around it. Liam thought he probably had sleeping problems, what was the reason for him to be in here? He glanced down at the medical report attached to the bed’s end, but wouldn’t have done such thing to read it. Liam looked back at the boy gazing at his prettily lined nose, light pink full lips, and he found the several small moles on his face really cute. Liam gasped a bit startled when he heard someone on the corridor and after taking one last look at Stiles he’s left the room to go back to his own room.

The rest of the day was horribly boring on the ward, Liam spent most of it on the corridors to check whether Stiles was awake or not, also watching some boring shows on the only television in a common room with the other patients. As the dinner time was coming Liam walked again towards the boy’s room and smiled up wide as he saw him sitting at the edge of his bed. He blinked a bit nervously when Stiles cast his dark brown eyes onto him, just like as if he’d sensed his presence, and limped a few steps inside. 

“Hi…I’m Liam…do you mind if I come in?” Stupid question, as he was already inside, but he never was really good at talking, but the other’s slight nod calmed him down. “It’s just rather boring here, there’s not anyone else I’d want to talk to.” He shrugged and limped a bit closer to the bed.  
“Believe me you don’t want to talk to me.” Stiles whispered on his veiled voice and held tight onto the edge of his mattress.  
“Let me decide that.” Liam replied back immediately and glanced down at him once he was close enough. There was a long silence between them, the older boy staring numb at the floor, onto his thin barefoot while Liam remained beside him and tried to think about what to say.  
“What happened with your leg?” After a while Stiles asked still not looking up at Liam.  
“Well…I got rather pissed off on one of our lessons and shoved some desks on the floor, kicked the teacher’s table till it cracked. I’m lucky my ankle isn’t broken….and you?”  
“I stabbed myself, cut it all the way along my stomach.” Stiles said without any emotion and eventually looked up into Liam’s slightly shocked eyes. “I’m not suicidal. I had a plan with this.” He lifted up his grey tshirt showing the big bandage on his stomach then rubbed his eyes a bit.  
“And why are you here? I mean not on this ward but in Eichen House?” Liam asked and watched how the older boy was rubbing his eyes, he couldn’t decide whether he was about to cry or he was just sleepy.  
“Sadistic personality disorder, mild schizophrenia, delusional…you still think it’s a good idea to talk to me?” Stiles tilted his eyebrows and nervously kept gripping tight onto the mattress.  
“I have IED, and this is a mental house, everyone has different illnesses.” Liam shrugged and sat down beside Stiles on the edge of his bed, hoping the other didn’t mind. “I know the look what you get from people when it turns out you have any sort of mental illness and you’re taking medicines. No matter if it’s IED, bipolar, schizophrenia; most of them think we’re all just crazy. Why do you think I’d judge you?” Liam said and watched how the tight grip loosened, Stiles slowly letting go of the mattress and just rested his slim hands on his knees. “I just saw you and thought you’re around my age and it’d be cool to talk to you.” Liam simply said and watched as Stiles ran his slightly shaky hands along his dark brunette curls.  
“Still you should stay away from me. No one wanted to be my friend, and believe me, it’s for reasons.” Stiles said and his numb look showed emotions for the first time now, Liam felt like in Stiles’ eyes the difference reflected from what he’s said, he saw the sadness, loneliness and craving for a friend in the other’s slightly glassy eyes.  
“I don’t care.” Liam said honestly and gently held onto Stiles’ left hand, holding onto it for a while as they looked into each other’s eyes for several minutes without saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles.” Liam whispered as he met the boy front of the common bathroom. The taller male grinned when the blonde boy arrived and held onto his hand.  
“We shouldn’t do this…” Liam said hesitantly but held onto the cold palm which wrapped around his.  
“I didn’t cut myself for nothing. If you’re scared just stay, but I thought friends stick to each other.” Stiles replied back quietly as they began to walk along a long corridor. Liam knew now about Stiles’ plan. Once they’d be sent back to the wing of the mental hospital escaping would be highly impossible, but Stiles knew it was manageable from the injured wing where security wasn’t as good as on the other side of the building. Without answering Liam just continued to walk with Stiles walking up on the stairs with him, when they made it to the ground floor Stiles slipped his palm out of his and walked towards a door at the end of the corridor while Liam looked around to make sure no one was there.  
“How do you know it’s that door?” Liam asked rather nervously as they reached the door and Stiles slipped his palm along the door’s surface.  
“It’s not my first attempt to escape.” Stiles answered and wrapped his palm around the doorhandle just when out of nowhere three male nurses appeared two of them grabbing onto Stiles’ upper arm while the third dealt with Liam. Stiles wasn’t even protesting but the two employee treated him so harsh as if he’d been giving a horrible tantrum, it just made Liam to wonder whether they had dealt with Stiles earlier on then. He stopped when they opened a door and pushed Stiles inside pressing a needle onto Stiles’ arm what made him to pass out on the floor immediately. Liam wanted to help, to fight them, but three big muscular man against him wouldn’t have ended well, so even though it hurt him, he just stared into Stiles’ eyes before he fell unconscious in the room’s floor what they’ve locked on him, and just walked back to the ward with the nurses.

“It’s been two days Stiles! They didn’t even let me to see you, you were locked up in that empty room…I was so worried.” The fifteen year old boy said on his shaky voice while he was struggling with tears.  
“I thought we can make it this time. Or you want a life like this? Closed behind walls?” Stiles mumbled while he was biting off the surface of his lips then the extra skin from his fingers as he was standing beside Liam’s bed.  
“It’s not a prison Stiles, we’re here to heal!”  
“Heal? Heal? Oh yeah…right.” Stiles shook his head and bit more on his lips as his anxiety was rising. “I’ve been in here for three years now, will you want to stay for three years? You have no idea what kind of place is this.” Stiles said before he sat down onto the armchair and continued biting the extra skin of from his fingers.  
“I’m sorry…but I was so scared..I just made a friend Stiles…I don’t want to lose him.” Liam said quietly and glanced over at the dark haired boy as some teardrops ran down on his cheek. Stiles gulped from the unexpected reply and held his eyes on Liam, he was completely unfamiliar with the boy’s feelings and behaviour towards him, he never thought anyone would want to be close to him like that.  
“You two, group therapy, come with me.” Liam wiped his tears when a nurse stepped inside and slowly got down from the bed pulling on his socks before he slipped down onto the ground still not perfectly able to walk. They didn’t exchange words but as Stiles entwined their fingers, he knew the boy wanted to stay friends with him. Liam was rather unfamiliar with group therapies he was glancing aside at Stiles while the psychologist was talking with the others. He saw how anxious Stiles was how he couldn’t sit still, he watched how he rubbed the back of his necks and looked around the place all jumpy and tense.  
“Stiles you tried to escape twice this week, would you tell us what happened?” The young doctor asked as she crossed her legs and was about to start writing onto the paper front of her. Liam noticed how the anxiety stopped within a second and the male raised his cold eyes at the doctor.  
“If I’d break your wrist out would you be still so keen on to know my way of thinking?”  
“Why do you change to be so defensive instead of just open up a little for us Stiles?”  
“Defensive? No, I’m not being defensive, I’m opening up, and I know you’d feel pain, but me, my body would shiver into the pleasure to see the white bone tearing its way out through your flesh and skin.” Stiles said without showing any emotion on his face. Liam listened to the boy unlike to the others disgusted or scared look, he didn’t feel any of those, only worried. He knew if his friend said things like that to the doctor it was very likely that he’d have to stay another three years in the institution. He was about to grab onto Stiles’ arm as the boy stood up making steps towards the doctor but Stiles just chuckled when he saw her standing up and backing away from him scared, then left the room.

After the group therapy Liam and Stiles were sent back to the mental hospital’s ward on the second floor, Liam was glad when it turned out he’ll be Stiles’ roommate, actually he asked from the head nurse if he could share the room with the boy and as apparently no one would have wanted to be in the same room as Stiles only Liam the nurse eventually agreed. Once the room’s door was locked securely Stiles sat down onto his bed and Liam slipped down onto the floor.  
“They won’t let you to go like this.” Liam whispered as he wrapped his arms around his own knees.  
“Oh what was I supposed to do? Kick into tables?” Stiles snapped back at him but the sudden anger in seconds disappeared from his face, he turned away watching the dark sky outside through the bars from their window, thinking it wasn’t like a prison indeed, but worse than that. Liam held his eyes on him, he wanted to understand Stiles, he wanted the other to trust him, because he did. Apart from the pretty looks he fell for the older male’s mysterious character, for how unique he was, he knew it sounded silly and cliché but he felt like it was love at first sight. He wondered if Stiles loved someone, whether he had someone waiting outside for him, was he into girls, boys, both, neither? Liam rested his chin on his own knees, then as Stiles leaned back onto the bed, the young boy got up from the floor as well and went to his own bed. “Tomorrow they’ll take me for an MRI.”  
“Why?” Liam asked worriedly and shifted closer to the edge of his bed so he’d be as close as possible to the boy.  
“I have sleeping problems lately.” Stiles mumbled and stretched a bit on his bed not really caring but furrowed his brows when he noticed the worried look on the other boy’s cheek. He didn’t say anything though only tilted an eyebrow when the other reached his arm out towards him and after a short hesitation Stiles held onto the younger boy’s hand, the connection only stopped when Liam has fallen asleep and his hand slipped out of Stiles’ palm. 

On the next morning Liam got up from the bed when the door was opened and they told Stiles he could go for the MRI now. Stiles remained silent as they were walking side by side but when they entered the waiting hall the dark haired boy grabbed onto Liam’s shirt and pinned him against the wall. “Why are you so keen to be my friend? To be sooo nice? Huh?” Liam frowned when he was grabbed like that and he pushed the boy off him glaring back rather angry into his eyes. “Did they send you?”  
“Who? What..what are you talking about Stiles?”  
“I’m talking about us. Stay away from me Liam!” The blonde boy stared back confused at Stiles but they didn’t have the chance to talk more right then as a nurse took Stiles inside the examination room. Liam breathed out deeply and leaned against the wall, eventually slipping down onto his bum, covering his face. He always messed up everything and it wasn’t different this time either. All he wanted to get to know Stiles better, to be there for him, but it was harder than he thought. He groaned angrily hitting his fist against the floor and closed his eyes feeling how tears began to cover his cheek. He was sitting there like that waiting, but he jumped up once he’s heard a loud scream from inside the MRI. “Stiles!” Liam gasped and ran over to the door not caring about any consequences but stormed inside and saw how Stiles’ body was shaking under the MRI. “Get him out of there!” He yelled when finally the doctor and the nurse ran inside too switching off the machine though there wasn’t need for further actions as Stiles sat up on the edge of the machine breaking out into tears, and held tight onto his temple screaming as he was in tears. Liam didn’t care if he’ll be pushed away or dragged out of the room but rushed to Stiles gently placing his hand onto his shoulder.  
“I think I got the answer that why you’re so nice to me.” Stiles said as in a second he stopped the crying and looked coldly back into the boy’s eyes. Liam would have jumped on him if the doctor wouldn’t have held him back.  
“You’re fucking sick! I’m going to kill you!” The anger easily took control over Liam’s body and shouted at Stiles who was swinging his legs from the machine in the air and just smirked over at him.  
“Hmmm now that’s more likely what I fancy in a boy..I’ll kill you too, but I’ll start with the stuff, I’ll murder this whole place down.” Stiles chuckled like he was talking about some idyllic sweet thing, and giggled even more when two tough male nurses arrived and grabbed onto his body. “Oh yeah, I like it rough!” He bit onto his lower lip and stared into Liam’s eyes, who pushed the doctor off him but couldn’t approach Stiles as a third male nurse ran inside and easily held him back.

After they were dragged away the nurses locked them into an empty room, tied out to a chair and duck taped their mouth, weren’t at all a legal step but Eichen House had its dark secrets. Liam groaned and muffled screams could be heard as he was continuously trying to escape from the tightly knotted ropes around his chest. Meanwhile Stiles was sitting still, and from the way he looked at him, Liam could tell the other male was grinning behind the tape, not knowing what was going on in the other’s brain but his blue eyes widened as shortly Stiles’ arms were free as a scalpel was in his hand. As he got up he pressed it against Liam’s chest but as he heard the boy’s nervous breathing eventually he freed him from the ropes and tore the duck tape of his mouth, right after grabbed onto his throat and pinned him hard against the wall.  
“If you thought I made all that drama only to piss you of, you’re rather a big idiot.” Stiles mumbled and bit his lips as he tightened the grip around Liam’s neck, looking into the boy’s eyes and he was surprised how there wasn’t any sign of panic but rather like some kind of apologetic look. “I could easily kill you or anyone without any hesitation.” Liam nodded slightly and coughed as the grip became tighter. “You still want to be my friend? Or will you leave me like everyone did? Just like my friends and dad did?” Liam coughed more and nodded about wanting to be his friend, gasping for air as Stiles let go of him and stared back at the boy. “Then help me get out of this place. I want to live a normal life, go to school, do normal things, …ask you on a date…” Liam was still panting to gain back his proper oxygen amount but nodded and agreed to do anything the other would ask him to. Soon Stiles easily opened the door with the help of the scalpel, probably not doing it for the first time. They ran over the dark corridor and Stiles pulled Liam into a storage room smirking as he spotted a metal rod then grabbed the boy out of the place knowing that they’d not be able to leave through the main entrance, so he ran along to the male nurses’ section knowing their windows didn’t have bars on them.  
“Good…only one nurse is inside…stay here and let me know if anyone’s coming.” Stiles whispered to Liam and strutted over to the male nurse holding the rusty sharp rod up and once the nurse has turned over to face him for the noise of the oncoming steps, Stiles stabbed it through his chest, numbly looking at the nurse as the blood spurted out from his mouth and chest. Stiles’ let go eventually from the rod and looked up from the slight dizzy feeling once Liam warned him, the two other nurses were coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam smiled over at his new friend he’s been having History classes with, and began to discuss about a party with him, when he glanced aside and spotted Stiles. It was like this since the one week they’ve been there at the school, with their fake IDs and papers, Stiles was always there meters away from Liam not letting him any space to even breathe. The blonde boy gulped and eventually stopped the conversation with his schoolmate and began to head out of the institution. He saw on Stiles he wasn’t feeling good at all, he had panic attacks almost daily, and became overly possessive towards him, like he felt a constant threat that anyone would take Liam away from him, or as if Liam would ever leave him. 

Liam turned the lights of in the small apartment where he and Stiles were staying at. He held onto his pillow tight hearing Stiles walking inside the room and only hearing his uneven breathing gave him the creeps.  
“I saw you with Mason.” Stiles whispered on a rather sinister voice and stopped by the end of the bed.  
“I just talked to him about a party. Can’t I talk with anyone else?” Liam snapped back and watched as Stiles sat down onto the bed and he turned the lights back on seeing the other’s shaky hands and the darker shades around his eyes. “I’d have gone to the party with you. I’d have taken you.” Liam whispered as he sat up on the bed and pressed a shy kiss onto Stiles’ cheek. “I want to make it better.” Liam whispered against Stiles neck and slipped his palm onto Stiles’, his body shivering as Stiles leaned over and turned the lights off. Liam’s been kissed for the first time by Stiles and it felt incredible, Liam panted and slipped his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, running his fingers along the dark curls, then ran his hands onto Stiles pants unzipping his black jeans while Stiles pulled of the boy’s pyjama shirt. All of their clothes soon landed on the floor and Stiles began to kiss and bite the boy’s inner thigh while Liam looked down longingly at him, every touch, kiss and bite was brand new for the young boy, and he just craved for more and more. He whimpered once Stiles placed his legs onto his shoulder and he could feel the boy’s wet cock against his untouched hole. He yelped in pain as Stiles deeply thrust inside him, Liam couldn’t manage to hold his tears back from the overwhelming pain, but he wanted Stiles, he wanted him the way he was, rough and dark like that. After a few thrusts Liam adjusted his legs and wrapped them around Stiles, kissing him as the boy was rutting inside him faster and firmer. Liam held onto him tight once he felt Stiles hands around his softened cock and in seconds it began to twitch and become hard. Apart from the pain he began to feel pleasures and from how desperate and needy Stiles was he could tell the other boy was a virgin just like him. Liam began to whimper as he was getting close to his orgasm, he gazed at Stiles as he began to squirt his cum all over their chests, right after he could feel Stiles’ warm sperm spreading inside him. He wrapped his legs tighter around the boy as he leaned onto his body and gently fondled his wet curls.  
“What do you feel?” Liam asked quietly as he pressed few kisses onto Stiles’ temple and locks.  
“It’s calm, quiet like …as if I’ve relieved and got rid of all the burdens in my life…like I’m floating.” Stiles answered as he slipped his hand into the other boy’s palm and looked up at him, seeing how amazed Liam was by his answer. “Simpler answer for dummies; I love you.” Liam rolled his eyes a bit but then lowered his head and kissed Stiles longingly for minutes only stopping it when they felt their tongue and jaw were rather numb.  
“I love you Stiles.” Liam whispered and cuddled more to the boy.  
“You’d really take me to the party?”  
“Huh?” Liam asked a bit snapped out of his dizzy mood. “Of course I would, and I will, if you want to come.”

[Tiësto & KSHMR feat. Vassy – Secrets played in the background]  
Liam wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist as they danced for the rhythm of the music and rested his forehead against the boy’s smiling how Stiles was shaking a bit and could feel his bulge pressed against his lap. He enjoyed being submissive, not minding if Stiles used chains, handcuffs for sex, but he also loved how he had some effect as well on the boy.  
“See that I came with you? It was really unnecessary what you did on Wednesday.” Liam whispered into his ear and smiled as Stiles palm wondered onto his arse cheeks.  
“What I did? What happened?” Stiles asked innocently and bit roughly onto Liam’s lower lip the rhythm of the song also influencing his emotions.  
“Oh no big thing, just you with a knife, chasing me and Mason down along the school’s basement.” Liam commented and chuckled how Stiles still had that innocent look on him can’t resisting to his passionate and rough kisses.  
“I had to. So he won’t dare to move onto you.” Stiles mumbled against his lips and pulled him tighter as they danced along with the others. “How come you weren’t scared?”  
“I know you. I know you’d not hurt me.”  
“You still ran.”  
[Florence and The Machine - Seven Devils (Kraddy remix) played in the background]  
“Maybe I just love the adrenaline.” Liam grinned and leaned up onto his tip toes to kiss the boy on his lips moaning when Stiles squeezed his bum. He arched his back a bit as he was enjoying the kisses which were pressed along his neck the lights flickering around them, the club was rather dark so no one really bothered how far they’d go with kissing and touching. Liam watched as Stiles drank a few glasses of beer and something else, he only had one glass of beer, but already felt tipsy from that.  
Stiles dragged Liam away from the bar back to the dancefloor and gripped firmly onto his waist his groin throbbing as he deepened his nails in the boy’s skin panting against his neck before he deepened his teeth on his soft neck. Liam slightly hissed but was used to the feeling how rough things aroused Stiles and he found it strange but the pains after a few weeks turned into pleasure for him. He moaned and pressed his lap more against Stiles, grinning how the taller male grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him in a rush to the toilet. He panted as he was pushed into a stall, Stiles quickly closing the door behind them and unzipped his pants, Liam following his example and faced the wall however as he looked aside he smiled spotting a boy on his knees, so he knew they weren’t the only one who gotten into the mood for sex. “Fuck..” Liam gasped as Stiles thrust inside him firmly, he loved the way he did it, the way he felt and tasted anytime when they were together. 

 

Liam was walking towards school, smiling about the winter prom, already thinking about romantic ways how to ask Stiles out, as he arrived to the high school, he stopped and stared at the familiar white van of Eichen House, knowing exactly what it was doing in there. He had a bad feeling, a panic all over his body as he began to run inside the school, he pushed everyone out of the way running desperately looking for Stiles. Then when he spotted him crowded by a group of students, he ran faster grabbing hold of the boy having a big puddle of blood under his body with the same metal rod stabbed across his chest what they used to kill the male nurse at the mental house. Liam held tight onto the cold body, his sobbing burst out blaming himself for oversleeping in the morning, that he couldn’t protect Stiles, that he wasn’t there. He was trembling and kept calling Stiles’ name to wake up, but he was completely moveless. Liam screamed hysterically when he was grabbed by the two male nurses from behind, he kicked, yelled and did all he could to get away from them. “I won’t let him here! No! Let me go..let me go!” Liam cried out and screamed more as the cold corpse soon disappeared from his sight as he was taken back to Eichen House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this AU Stiam fanfiction I actually made a video, if you liked the story you can watch it here :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09tTPZkQLjE&feature=youtu.be  
> Thank you for reading my fanfic :3 ♥


End file.
